megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lakshmi
Lakshmi (ラクシュミ, Rakushumi) or Laksmi, is a demon in the series. History In Hindu mythos, Lakshmi is the goddess of beauty, good fortune and love and is the wife of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti. She is also one of the Tridevi, which consists of Lakshmi, Parvati (Shiva's wife) and Sarasvati (Brahma's wife). She is known in Japan as Kichijoten as an extra deity in the Seven Lucky Gods who sometimes replaces Jurojin. She was one of the things that rose from the oceans after the Churning of the Sea of Milk. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Last Bible'' as Rakshum in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Ronde: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana as '''Racsha' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Race as '''Laksmi' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Lakshmi acts as one of the two law field bosses tied to the Invoke system and will appear in Shinagawa once every hour during weeks when the Law alignment dominates the system. After obtaining the rare item she drops, she can be fused by a special double-fusion of Parvati and Sarasvati. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Laksmi appears as a Persona of the Priestess Arcana. In Revelations: Persona, she was renamed as Racsha. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Laksmi is the highest level Persona of the Priestess Arcana. Persona 4 Golden Lakshmi can only be created when Marie's Social Link is almost maxed. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Laksmi, she has the power Aroma. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Lakshmi appears before Jin in Fire Book, where she prevents him from leaving the Acheron River. She reveals herself to be an Angel, ordered by Lena, to kill him so that he won't interfere with the Angels plans for Armageddon. In battle she is joined by two Nikes and will heal the group with Media. Upon defeat she is revealed to be a demon in disguise, calling Lena their most precious ally in the war before disappearing. In Ice Book, Lakshmi can be obtained through rank fusion by fusing a single Ame-no-Uzume seven times. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Laksmi, she begins appearing in groups of 2-3 or accompanied by other demons once the party makes it 4100ft up the Karma Temple. They frequently like to take advantage of their Dormina and Calm Death ability and if on is alone they will use Rage and may use the two back to back. ''Devil Survivor'' Amane has been seen using Laksmi to fend off demons from attacking civilians on the second day. Laksmi's godly appearance gave the civilians a calming presence, making them able to trust the Shomonkai. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = Null |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Diarahan |Skill2 = Invitation |Skill3 = Mana Aid |D-Skill1 = Salvation |D-Skill2 = Mana Aid |D-Skill3 = - |Password = vsoveVf%5%cvCw+m 4hYvkRaW68djkRcx }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Diarahan |Effect1= Fully heals HP, 1 ally |Cost1= 16 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Mana Aid |Effect2= Recover some MP after a battle |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Pulinpa |Effect3= Inflicts the Panic ailment, 1 enemy |Cost3= 5 MP |Level3= 83 |Skill4= Mana Surge |Effect4= Greatly increases maximum MP |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 84 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Material=Waterlily Petal |Type1= Mutates into |Description1= Lakshmi can mutate into Futsuno Mitama. |Skill1=Diarahan |Effect1=Recover full HP for one ally. |Skill2=Rakukaja |Effect2=Increase one ally's physical defense. |Skill4=Zandyne |Effect4=Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill5=Samarecarm |Effect5=Revive and recover high HP for one ally. |Skill6=Mediarahan |Effect6=Recover full HP for all allies. |Skill8=Brave Dance |Effect8=Increase all allies' physical and magical attack x1.5. |SkillM=Trafuri |EffectM=Guarantee escape from battle. (Cannot flee from some enemies.) }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV